minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Youtubegirl6114/Ask or dare idea
I know shipper's contest is over, but I love ask or dare so much that I wanted to make one anyway. Me: this is Danielle and welcome to... Me: why are you guys here? Jesse: we keep trying to hide from shipper in different studios, so we went through a portal of diamond blocks and now we're here. Me: I like diamonds sue me. Jesse: technically, if you kidnap us, we could sue you. Me: there's some people in this room I'd like to sue. *looks in the dirrection of Soren, Gabriel, and Magnus and gives evil eye* Me: well I guess this is ask or dare now then. It's too bad Lukas and Ellie aren't here, I liked them. Dare 1: Me: I dare all of you to play cat bounce. Everyone:*eyes glued to screen* Ivor: it's so amazing. Me:*breaks computers* Dare 2: Me: I dare you to look on Amazon and find the weirdest item you can, and the loser has to watch a death scene of my choice. One hour later... Me: judging time! Me: a tiny enderman Soren, really? I own one of those, well, I owned one of those until I gave it to Nettyplays. Everyone:.... Me: you guys know nothing about YouTube. Me: since Soren lost, I'll have him watch the all time best enderman death scenes. Soren: no! I beg for mercy! Me: just watch it. Shipper's done worse to you. Dare 3: Me well, this dare is a 5 v.s. 5, so, we'll have to get Ellie and Lukas back. Now guys, show me the portal to order's place. Me: we're here! Now order, give me back Ellie! Order: no, I still haven't made her pay! Me: pay for what? I need her for a dare. Order: not until I make her pay! Ellie: you know, I'm right here. Me: guys, grab Ellie! And don't forget to tie up order! Order: what? Me: you're darable now order! Me: Lukas, you're back? Lukas: yeah, it was apperentaly a big misunderstanding. Me: dodgeball tournament time! Oh yeah, and order, you're the ball! Five minutes later... Me: come on people, how has no one scored! Jesse: Petra, I have an idea! Petra stands on Jesse's shoulders and throws order, who hits the ceiling and cause part of the ceiling to fall, which lands on Soren, Gabriel, and Magnus. Order: Magnus, I'll save you! Me: I would have preferred some of that ceiling to land on Ivor, but I ship him and Harper, so.. Dare 4: Me: we have time for one more dare! It's for Magnus, and I need to tell it to him privately. Order: I'm not sure whether to be happy or scared. Me: he'll be fine. There's and 99.9 percent chance of him not dying. Me: Magnus, are you ready! Magnus: I was born ready! Me: good! *shoves Magnus of cliff* Order: I thought you said he wouldn't die! Me: he won't. Magnus: *uses tnt and blows up the terrain in the shape of the words Ellie, will you marry me?* Me: oh yeah, Magnus, land in the water, because I'm pretty sure I put the rues pawn point in the ocean! Once you're down there, get down on one knee and propose! Magnus: Ellie, will you marry me? Ellie: yes! Me: yes! I ship them, this is a dream come true! Now just to show Ellie the designs for her wedding dress. Ellie: what? Me: shipper probably has some for Petra. Shipper: *falls from sky and lands in pool of water* yes, I do. Me: you'll take them back, right. Shipper: yes. Me: that's all, folks! Category:Blog posts